Piecing Lives Together
by Amygirl228
Summary: Just a Bones fiction, murder, serial killer, angst, possible slash pairings, lots of humor, drama and fun.


"Why were you late to work today?" Temperance Brennan, or 'Bones', asked her partner Seeley Booth who sat in the SUV's driver seat. Booth kept his steely gaze on the road and replied, "I don't want to talk about it Bones. Just, listen to the radio or something." The vehicle was quiet for a few seconds, until Bones spoke up again. "Are you upset because Rebecca got engaged?" she asked.

"What? No! It's not like that Bones, I'm happy for her." he responded defensively.  
"Then why are you being so defensive in your response?"  
Booth sighed heavily. Bones never seemed satisfied with simple answers at all. Keeping one hand on the wheel he reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Bones took it from him and began unfolding it. "What's this?" she asked, curiously. "It's the reason I'm so pissed off!" Booth growled as he put the car into park. Bones read through the paper twice before getting out of the car and walking up to the yellow crime scene tape that surrounded a bit of marsh field in D.C.  
"I don't understand," she said as they showed their badges to the local police. "Are you angry that your son forged your signature or because he's smarter than you?" Booth frowned at her a moment before shooting back, "Both. Now who's our dead guy here?"  
Bones was the top forensic anthropologist in the world and few things stumped her, except for pop culture references and acting "normal". And if she did have a problem with a case, she had a team of scientists to help out.

She knelt down and began looking over the bones. "Male, approximately five foot eight. Caucasion. Lots of stress fractures most likely from a dangerous life style."  
Booth snorted, "Couldn't have been too safe if he was murdered." Bones ignored him and added, "There appears to be multiple stab wounds."  
Booth looked up from his notepad, "That's it?" he asked. Startled Bones asked, "What do you mean? Few people could have given that much information upon arrival." Booth shrugged, "Sorry Bones, you usually give me more to work with, that's all. Athletic, phone number, mentally insane, things like that I could use." Bones wrinkled her nose and, as if to prove a point, added, "His hands appear calloused."  
"So, what he played guitar?" Booth asked. Bones stood up and brushed herself off. "It appears so, yes." she said. "I want the body transported to the lab along with soil samples of the area and insect activity." She walked back to the car, snapping off her rubber gloves. Booth shouted to the other FBI agents and field police, "You heard her! Pack it all up for the Jeffersonian."

In the car Bones continued to press the issue. Booth was growing irritated with her. "OK, Bones, it's not just that. It's the fact that he skipped school and tried using this lame note to cover his tracks."  
"You expected a better note?" Bones asked, seriously. Booth looked at her and shook his head. Sometimes even he wondered how she was considered a genius. "No Bones," he said firmly. "I expected him to go to school. If he was getting an education, there would have been no need for a note."  
Bones frowned, "OK, I'm confused. Did you even read his note?" Her partner glanced over at her. "Well, yeah. It's just a bunch of words he threw together to sound smart. Right?" Bones was to fired up to answer and stayed in bitter silence.

"Do you think you could talk to him?"  
"What?" Bones asked, startled. Booth's shoulders hunched. "Talk to him? He likes you Bones."  
Stammering, she struggled to get words out. "Wh-Why me? Y-You're his father, surely he would respect you more?" Booth shook his head. "He's a thirteen year old boy. He likes dead stuff. You work with dead stuff. Logically he likes you and would give respect, right?"  
Trying to avoid this Bones said, "My brother did not like dead things when he was thirteen." Booth grinned, "Thanks Bones."  
"I did not say yes." she argued.  
"But you didn't say no either, and that's good enough for now. So, thanks." Booth said.

**Yes I do know that in season five Parker is only ten, but I can mess with ages so leave it alone. Please review and tell me what you think.I'd love any input.**


End file.
